masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Commdor
Welcome to my talk page. Feel free to leave a message. Please sign all posts with four tildes (~').' ---- I reserve the right to alter any comments placed on any of my user pages and blogs in any way that I see fit, or to remove/delete them entirely. ---- __TOC__ A clean-up question. Hey Commdor, you might have missed the questioned on my talk page. I'm planning to clean out and shift as much of the CSS from the templates and into MediaWiki:Wikia.css without major alterations to the template's layout/design. I'm wondering if is there's any limits as an admin to do this without needing to go through the projects page? 02:49, May 18, 2012 (UTC) :It depends. If this is on the maintenance side of things and won't adversely affect anything or outwardly redesign anything, then it should be fine. -- Commdor (Talk) 03:14, May 18, 2012 (UTC) ::Glad to know. Thanks for the reply! 03:25, May 18, 2012 (UTC) Catalyst Image I put a post on Talk:Catalyst asking exactly what needs to be added for a Catalyst image before I added a new one. I worked pretty hard to get a clear, high-res image of the Catalyst and I don't appreciate it just being deleted without any input on why it's inappropriate or what would be appropriate. This kind of the behavior is why I've always been extremely hesitant to help on on this wiki. If you are going to remove a picture a user added, it would be both kind and helpful to talk to them letting them know why and what would have been a better image. Or at the very least, direct the user to guidelines. Otherwise, people will just keep adding pictures, attempting to help, and they will keep getting deleted. Xelestial 05:01, May 20, 2012 (UTC) FTL - trivia According to Style Guide, speculation is permitted in articles if there is evidence for this speculation. Facts from Codex: 1) The observed speed of Reapers' FTL travel is directly stated. 2) It is stated in comparison to Citadel ships' FTL speed. In my opinion these facts are evidence, concrete enough to state most likely maximum speed of average Citadel ship. If it is not so in your opinion, can you please explain why and what would be considered 'minimal required' evidence in this case? Or, if edit was deleted because of some other part of it, could you tell which part was the reason for deletion? --Phagonix 17:09, May 21, 2012 (UTC) :I disagree that the facts we are given are a sufficient basis for any kind of speculation that could be deemed valid. The approximate ranges given for how fast Citadel ships can travel are far too wide, it might as well be guessing. I'll re-add the facts to the article, but the speculation is out. We can't set down uncertain numbers that may be wildly inaccurate, many will assume that those numbers are facts simply because they're in the article. -- Commdor (Talk) 17:52, May 21, 2012 (UTC) Well, the given ranges are the only way to at least somewhat estimate possible FTL speed of Citadel ships. And relative error of ±11% is more or less acceptable in estimating average maximum FTL speed of massive variety of different ships. At least it provides concrete borders of maximum FTL speed - anything more or less will contradict Codex. But your reasoning is also valid, especially if this speculation is considered as precedent for future speculations of similar nature. So, would the following version be acceptable? *According to Codex, Reaper ships travel at more than twice the speed of Citadel ships, travelling nearly 30 light-years in a 24-hour period. Therefore FTL speed of an average Reaper ship is approximately 8766 times faster than the speed of light. For example, travel from Charon Relay to Earth at FTL for them should take from 2,2 to 2,4 seconds even with Sol in-between. For Citadel ships this journey would take at least twice that time. --Phagonix 18:31, May 21, 2012 (UTC) Scratch that. Your version is shorter and would be easier to understand. =) --Phagonix 18:33, May 21, 2012 (UTC) Vandal found I and another user already undid the edits by an unregistered vandal, just thought it should be brought to your attention.--Nintendogeek01 17:23, May 27, 2012 (UTC) :He's been blocked. -- Commdor (Talk) 17:25, May 27, 2012 (UTC) Referencing Hi Commdor, I was wondering whether you could clarify referencing things for me, specifically with regard to the ME3 MP Bugs section that (as I thought might happen, I must be psychic #winning) got undone. For example, 2 of the other references for that section refer to Social Bioware discussion pages, and I presume that they are OK because Mr Priestly has commented on them and mentioned them specifically. However, as this bug is in a similar vein to that of #2, where players can fly and generally bug out if they used Biotic Charge at the wrong time, I was wondering if it needed a reference at all, since the aforesaid bug does not. Alternatively, must I raise the bug on the forums and wait for him (or a confirmed dev.) to comment? Apologies for my naïvety, SanjayBeast 22:16, May 28, 2012 (UTC) :I believe those two unsourced bugs are allowed because users here have verified them. To have your bug added in the same way, you would need to post a discussion on the talk page and wait until two additional users state that they have experienced the same bug. Once that happens, you can mention the bug in the article. -- Commdor (Talk) 22:25, May 28, 2012 (UTC) Fantastic - and thanks for the quick response? Just out of interest, have you experienced this as that would be 50% done....if not, thanks again for the info, and I really do appreciate how neutral and calm you are on this wiki. SanjayBeast 22:28, May 28, 2012 (UTC) :You're welcome. And no, I can't say I've experienced this bug myself. -- Commdor (Talk) 22:30, May 28, 2012 (UTC) :Ok, I have posted the topic to its talk page - if i do achieve confirmations, how do I reference that so that it doesn't get undone? SanjayBeast 22:35, May 28, 2012 (UTC) ::When adding the bug to the article, just say in the edit summary that it was verified by the talk page discussion. -- Commdor (Talk) 22:47, May 28, 2012 (UTC) Lash Page Vandalism Don't know where to put this, some pillock has trashed Lash (http://masseffect.wikia.com/wiki/Lash) Mondrak 14:30, May 29, 2012 (UTC) :Someone has fixed it, sorry Mondrak 14:30, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Miss Anything Sorry, haven't had access to a computer since Saturday. What did I miss? Anything big? New proposals I should be aware of? Thanks. Lancer1289 17:24, May 29, 2012 (UTC) :Nope. Just the usual vandals and a resurgence of interest in blogs. I expect the Rebellion Pack and its contents will be the center of attention over the next few days. -- Commdor (Talk) 17:27, May 29, 2012 (UTC) ::No doubt. I should be on regularly. Hopefully. Lancer1289 17:30, May 29, 2012 (UTC) :::I hope so. Starting today I'll be on even more sporadically for the next two weeks as I move into final exams and term papers. But then it's summer. -- Commdor (Talk) 17:36, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Capitalisation Hi Commdor, Just wondering about capitalisation of things not mentioned in MoS, for future reference. In the edit you just made to the MP Heavy Melee section, you capitalised Ex-Cerberus - is this because it is a group name, not a race name (that make sense to me). Also, since I was referring to the lash that they hold (not to be confused with the power), I left it uncapitalised so players would think that they used the power to strike the ground - does this mean we should capitalise other unique equipment (such a enforcement guantlets for enforcers) to keep this up? Regards, SanjayBeast 13:50, May 31, 2012 (UTC) :Cheers, I won't go and 'fix' all the pages mentioning gauntlets then. SanjayBeast 13:55, May 31, 2012 (UTC) ::And for the record, "Ex-Cerberus" is a proper noun so it would be capitalized. Most race names like asari, vorcha, keeper, human, and so on are common nouns and so are left lowercase, while others like Reaper, Prothean, and Collector are proper nouns and must be capitalized. Race name capitalization is outlined in site policy. -- Commdor (Talk) 13:56, May 31, 2012 (UTC) reverting the edit on the rachni While I'd be greateful if someone wrote that bit of information about the "souring" of the rachni song better than I did, I don't think that the information should be entirely dropped, as it builds up the coherence and intergrity of the whole series. A foreshadowing in ME1, a hypothesis in ME2, and a straight confirmation of Reapers using the rachni in ME3. With the current debate of the deus ex machina ME3 ending, I believe that highlighting coherence in other aspect is certainly desirable. --Ygrain 14:40, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Renaming an image Hi, Commdor--would you please rename File:Cerberus MP.png as File:Phoenix MP.png? I don't think it will let me unless I just re-upload it and ask you to delete the old one. Trandra 04:18, June 1, 2012 (UTC) :Done. -- Commdor (Talk) 04:23, June 1, 2012 (UTC) ::Thanks! Also, would you please take a look at Forum:MP Class pages sometime in the next ~5 days and vote, if you have an opinion? :) Trandra 04:26, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Boom You beat me to that revert by a fraction of a second. Well Played. Is there some way to force users attempting to remove that and the one on the widow article to visit the talk page first? Like how on talk pages it says 'remember to sign'? I think it might be possible, but have never looked into it. Regards, SanjayBeast (talk) 23:14, June 1, 2012 (UTC) :Not that I know of. All we can do is revert any edits that remove the tag. It's a nuisance, but a manageable one. -- Commdor (Talk) 23:39, June 1, 2012 (UTC) ::I added embedded text so that will maybe prevent some edits, but past experience has shown that embedded text rarely works. Lancer1289 23:43, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Project Phoenix vs. Ex-Cerberus vs Human Male Hi Commdor, I was wondering if you could clarify something for me, relating to class names. On the me3 multiplayer page, the new cerberus MP characters are referred to as 'Project Phoenix' when talking about what powers they have. However, all power pages i've seen refer to them as Ex-Cerberus Adept/Vanguard etc. I think this came about as they were named from the Rebellion release in the same way they the Harrier Assault Rifle and Reegar Carbine Shotgun (see talk on them about move) were. As the in game name is Human Male (with references to project phoenix in their description, and the fact that they are ex-cerberus), we could instead call them Human Male (Ex -Cerberus)? All of these names make sense and are based on different sources, but they are very confusing. Surely we should refer to them on all pages with the same name, as some people might not realise that they are one and the same thing? If not, sorry to bother you. http://masseffect.wikia.com/wiki/Mass_Effect_3_Multiplayer/Character_Customization#Powers Regards, SanjayBeast (talk) 12:30, June 2, 2012 (UTC) :The in-game name for the characters is actually "Project Phoenix". The menu screen lists their race as human male, but if you check the additional information, they're listed as "Project Phoenix". We should go by this title to distinguish the characters from the original Human Male Adept and Vanguard. As for the "Ex-Cerberus" title, that originated from the BioWare Blog post that announced the Rebellion Pack, but does not appear in-game and so should be disregarded in favor of "Project Phoenix". -- Commdor (Talk) 15:58, June 2, 2012 (UTC) ::Fantastic, i'll go round an change that on all their power pages, unless you want to. --SanjayBeast (talk) 16:00, June 2, 2012 (UTC) :::Actually, I was so bored I added it to every power page (in preparation for the individual pages that each MP race will have, hopefully). SanjayBeast (talk) 16:39, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Stubs Hi Commdor, Sorry to keep bothering you, but you answer quickly and simply, so take it as a compliment. I was just wondering what classifies articles as stubs on this wiki - some others have it by word count, others by content/if there are empty sections. Thanks, SanjayBeast (talk) 22:44, June 2, 2012 (UTC) (as an example, look at the Combat (Mass Effect 3) page - is it a stub because some sections are blank? If so, I will happily try to fill them out) SanjayBeast (talk) 22:58, June 2, 2012 (UTC) :(Edit Conflict) There's no set-in-stone standard, but I usually tag an article as a stub if I think it is incomplete (missing important details, needs to be updated with newly available info, is a subject that we can't fully describe yet because the DLC/book/comic/game it's in hasn't released, etc.) or should be expanded (the summary of plot info is too brief, there are empty sections or sections that need to be added, etc.). Article word count/size alone isn't really a factor. If even a small article is for all intents and purposes complete, then it can no longer be classified as a stub. -- Commdor (Talk) 23:00, June 2, 2012 (UTC) :With the ME3 Combat article, yes it's still technically a stub because it has at least one blank section that needs filling in. Once that's done, the stub tag can be removed. -- Commdor (Talk) 23:02, June 2, 2012 (UTC) :::Ok, i'll get to work on filling out the blank sections on those pages - should I ask for people to write player tips for all of the MP maps? Also, i'll go on jade & goddess and find out what the sections are called. (Does this wiki have a 'tasks needing doing page, and if not can i start one? It can often help new editors to find articles to edit, even if they have to be cleaned up later.) --SanjayBeast (talk) 23:05, June 2, 2012 (UTC) ::::Filled out the Squad section of Combat (Mass Effect 3) to the best of my ability, if you could take a look at it it would be much appreciated - the sections for the ME1 and ME2 combat pages are just copy pasted from one another, and I didn't want to do that....SanjayBeast (talk) 23:31, June 2, 2012 (UTC) :::::Looks good to me. As for the map articles, I think it's odd that they aren't getting the same attention as the weapon articles, but there's no rush to get more notes. I'm considering reorganizing the map articles to remove or reduce notes sections anyway and focus more on descriptions/details of the actual locations. If you could get the locations for the two new maps, that would be great. -- Commdor (Talk) 23:36, June 2, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Cool, will do that today (but not immediately, have got guests to cook for). I'll remove that stub tag (if thats ok) and start filling out player tips for all the maps. And can I make a 'jobs that need doing' page? Because i think lots of people just don't look at the maps pages, so they don't get edited. SanjayBeast (talk) 08:55, June 3, 2012 (UTC) :::::::Done. Hope that i got all of them, wouldn't mind someone (anyone who sees this) checking. SanjayBeast (talk) 10:27, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Sorry to keep pestering you, but.. ... i have just taken a look at the 'move' tag detail. In it, it says 'If you disagree with the move, please explain why on its talk page'. This seems to imply that you have to have a statable, justifiable reason to oppose a move, in the same way that you cannot propose a move for no reason. I'm not saying that we should question peoples voting reasons on the move page, but it makes sense that they should all say why they support/oppose a move, as that agrees with this tag info. Or, we could remove the info from the tag, but that would make it so that there wouldn't have to be any reason given for a move proposition, which is stupid. Comments? Regards, SanjayBeast (talk) 13:07, June 3, 2012 (UTC) :It doesn't "imply" that you have to have anything, it's merely a request that you should share any reasons you have for opposing, as a courtesy.JakePT 14:22, June 3, 2012 (UTC) ::Ah, I see. Why has everyone been so defensive and aggressive about reasons for voting then, if it is simply courtesy? SanjayBeast (talk) 15:47, June 3, 2012 (UTC) :::I haven't been involved in a move debate recently, so I haven't experienced what you're talking about. Was there a specific example you had in mind, so I could check it out? JakePT 08:08, June 4, 2012 (UTC) ::::OK, that makes sense - check the Harrier Assault Rifle and Reegar Carbine Shotgun move pages (cast your vote too!).SanjayBeast (talk) 08:18, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Names of Citadel Ward Arms Hey Commdor, just to let you know that the edit I made on the Citadel article about the names of the Citadel Ward arms was with merit and was actually missing from the information on the station. Here's my proof: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vAfG-EzLobM Go to 3:48. You can clearly see from the subtitles: "C-Sec VI: Civil unrest has been reported in the Presidium, Zakera Ward, Tayseri Ward, Bachjret Ward, Kithoi Ward, and Aroch Ward." And, to add, there is nothing about the names in the "Ward" section. (I remember there possibly a year or two ago a subsection detailing Zakera Ward in ME2, and another detailing how Sovereign's remains decimated Tayseri Ward, but this was erased since then.) Hope this clears it up. PARAGADE74 01:50, June 4, 2012 (UTC) :If you check my edit summary for the undo, it states that the names of the various Wards are noted in the Wards article, which is linked to in the section titled "Wards" in the Citadel article. The Wards article should cover all of the specific, in-depth info about the Wards, rather than the more general Citadel article, which covers the whole station. I've updated the Wards article with info about Aroch Ward (which, inconveniently for us, happens to conflict with other ME3 info that says the Citadel's fifth ward is named Shalta. Looks like another oversight on BioWare's part). -- Commdor (Talk) 02:53, June 4, 2012 (UTC) pics in user profile Is it OK to post pictures in my profile, e.g. my Shepard(s)? --Ygrain 16:48, June 4, 2012 (UTC) :If you mean your user page, then yes. You can have up to 10 personal images on your user page at once. -- Commdor (Talk) 17:00, June 4, 2012 (UTC) One more question about regs: what about blog content? Is fanfic allowed? --Ygrain 15:12, June 10, 2012 (UTC) :Users can use their blogs for just about whatever they want (within reason, of course). Also, the personal image limit also applies to any blog posts. You can only have 10 images across all pages in your user space. -- Commdor (Talk) 16:51, June 10, 2012 (UTC) ::Thanks. --Ygrain 17:28, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Links on Randall Ezno's weapons I undid your edit that took out the links to the weapons on Randall Ezno's page. my reason behind why the links are there is because the weapons he uses are variations of the linked weapons (i.e. the Incisor in the game is said to be the same sniper rifle, but it does not fire a three round burst the same way the ME3 does) so therefore a player looking at ME:I should be able to see the differences to their ME:3 counterparts via the links. Do you disagree with this change? If so, please explain. Alpha1ance 04:32, June 6, 2012 (UTC) :Even though some of Infiltrator's weapons share the names and appearances of ME2/ME3 weapons, in gameplay terms the weapons are completely different. As such, Infiltrator's weapons are explained separately in the Equipment page for ME: Infiltrator, not in the ME2/ME3 weapon pages. Having an Infiltrator page link to ME2/ME3 weapon pages that have no Infiltrator info is needlessly confusing for readers. -- Commdor (Talk) 04:51, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Player Notes Subsections for MP-only weapons Hi Commdor, I recently saw the subsections that a user had put into the Reegar Carbine article. I appreciate that you rolled the back as they were a very large change made without discussion, but I think they could really work well with the new MP class pages. It also makes the weapon notes read a lot better. I was wondering if we could do a similar thing to all of the MP only weapons, as they currently aren't sorted at all which makes the notes look very messy - the weapons that appear in both have SP and MP subsections, so why not vs. geth/cerberus/reapers etc, as well as general/characteristics subsections for these. However, it would make them look different to the others, which might be weird. Just thought you could consider it, SanjayBeast (talk) 18:56, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Council Picture Thanks for adjusting it - I have real trouble trying to get it to go to one side without the text dropping all beneath it except for one line; I was hoping someone would fix it for me. Thank you! Yanxa 20:46, June 8, 2012 (UTC) :You're welcome. -- Commdor (Talk) 20:47, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Edit Warring? Hey, just a heads up, that anon removed the information again without explanation. I restored the page back to your edit, but you should probably keep an eye on that user/page. --The Milkman | I always . 02:01, June 9, 2012 (UTC) :Alright. Thanks for the heads-up. -- Commdor (Talk) 02:37, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Balak Edit Curious why my edit was reverted on the Balak page. The present format results in the spoiler template overlaying with the infobox. A simple spacing solved this and made the page look proper instead of a miscoded oversight. Brad Montague 03:38, June 9, 2012 (UTC) :Your edit added several excess spaces without any explanation and so was reverted. I'm not sure what you mean when you say that the spoiler template was overlaying the infobox. If you mean the templates were overlapping, it may be a problem with your browser. Overlapping does not occur on my own browser, Firefox, and I'd think if it was a common problem on other browsers we'd have rectified it in the templates by now. But I've taken the precaution of adjusting the Balak article's layout so that the spoiler tag is lower down the page. -- Commdor (Talk) 03:59, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Yes, I had meant overlapping. Hmm, must have been Chrome or something else on my end. I will run by Firefox beforehand with any future edits.I hadn't thought to use the ToC box, thus the excess spacing. In any case, appreciate the response. Brad Montague 07:55, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Shepards Dogtags I noticed that you readded the information about Hacket finding Shepards Dogtags and giving them to Liara. I removed the information because Hacket didnt find Shepards dogtags, Liara did. During Lair of the Shadow Brooker, Liara tells Shepard - while handing over the dogtags. "It took some digging but i recovered your dogtags" This indicates that Liara found the tags, and not Hacket. :Sorry to butt in on another's talk page, but she also says: :"They changed hands more than once. Do you remember Admiral Hackett? He gave them to me so I could return them to you." :So the information is correct. Mr. Mittens 22:50, June 9, 2012 (UTC) ::There you have it. -- Commdor (Talk) 23:11, June 9, 2012 (UTC) :::Just to add another confirmation, but this line is quite clear. Hackett did recover Shepard's tags, and then passed them to Liara. Lancer1289 01:23, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Sorry but i don't remember Liara saying that, and I played ME2 a lot. I'm not saying that you are lying, but could you tell me when she supposedly said that. I mean why would she say "I recovered your tags" if Hacket did it? --ME2012 13:28, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Fair Warning I'm just about to clog the RC with a deletion log. I'm deleting one of my blogs. Just giving you a heads up. Lancer1289 02:09, June 12, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks. Fire away. -- Commdor (Talk) 02:12, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Heading Template Hello Commdor. I'm Jake, an Admin on a few other wikis and Bureaucrat on Pandoras Tower Wiki. I was recently visiting random wikis searching for ideas to improve my wiki's main page when I came upon this wiki and saw the headings on the Main Page. I was interested in how you created these, so I visited the Template:HeadingC, which is what is used, but I cannot make any sense of the source code. I saw you created it by looking at the history. Could you please explain to me how you created the multi-coloured effect? Thanks. Jake! 09:00, June 12, 2012 (UTC) :It's an image--you can see the code for it in the stylesheet MediaWiki:Wikia.css by pressing Ctrl-F for ".heading" (without the quote marks). Trandra 09:12, June 12, 2012 (UTC) ::Okay, thanks. I guess that will make it harder for me to get it to work, but I'll play around with it. Jake! 05:59, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Calculating Encumbrance Hi Commdor, I was just wondering how we calculated encumbrance on this wiki - the graphs display it as a percentage of 100, and should I therefore convert all of the new data from these changes http://social.bioware.com/forum/1/topic/343/index/9544143#12542995 into percentages of 2.0 (max encumbrance)? Regards, SanjayBeast (talk) 20:55, June 13, 2012 (UTC) :That should work. -- Commdor (Talk) 21:52, June 13, 2012 (UTC) ::Excellent. I will update them at some point in the near future, but have an imminent exam so it will have to wait for a day. That is, of course, unless someone else does it. SanjayBeast (talk) 22:00, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Kunimitz Check Kunimitz activities Alertfiend 08:07, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Vandalism Detected This anon recently vandalised the Ashley Williams page. I've undone the edit, but I wanted to give you a heads up. --The Milkman | I always . 09:39, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Gameplay Mechanics Hi Commdor, I was just wondering if we could add a ME3 page based on this thread on the social forums - it is written by Eric Fagnan, a designer at Bioware, and covers what shield gate is, some mechanics for armour and some infer for biotic combos etc. Whilst I understand that this information may be spread throughout the wiki, I think it would be useful to have it all collected in one place, so people can easily get a bit of an understanding of some of the game mechanics, in their simplest form. Just for you to consider. Regards, SanjayBeast (talk) 05:24, June 20, 2012 (UTC) :Such information is precisely why we have the Combat articles. The info about the shield gates and armor could supplement the Health, Armor, Shields, and Barriers section on the ME3 Combat article, but anything related to biotic or other combos would probably be best presented on the Power Combos article. -- Commdor (Talk) 05:38, June 20, 2012 (UTC) ::Fantastic -I was just wondering where it should all be placed. If it's okay with you, I will go ahead and add it to those articles. SanjayBeast (talk) 06:35, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Images Hey i'am so sorry about changing the images without permission but I wasn't aware that we needed permission, is it alright if I do change the images? some of the ones there looked low quality compared to others so I thought i go for it, so do I have your consent?--TorpedoHead 07:11, June 22, 2012 (UTC) :Replacing images requires that a discussion be held on the article's talk page. If, after a week, the community approves the suggested replacements, then they can go in the article. Keep in mind that any potential new images for the Races article must be squared-off, high-quality, .png format, and given appropriate file names that match the format of those images already in use. -- Commdor (Talk) 17:59, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Hardly redundant You reverted the page for Priority:Earth to remove the addition to the list of cases for "Whoever gets to be shown exiting the remains of the ship will rely solely on EMS". But the cases are not complete. Where the player has romanced no-one at all, the characters who exit the Normandy with Joker are essentially random. Moreover, when the romanced character is not a crewperson (for example, Miranda or Kelly) it likewise does not leave with Joker, and those who exit follow no discernible pattern. Javik is a good example, being most certainly not a favoured character. SDoradus 00:22, June 23, 2012 (UTC) :Your edit gave an example of two characters who could appear if the player had 4000+ EMS and chose the Destroy or Control endings. There's no point in listing examples because all squadmates who survive to the ending have a chance to be one of the two who emerge from the Normandy in that situation depending on their invisible "favor rating" with Shepard (which if I recall correctly is determined by Shepard's interactions with them and how often they are brought on missions). Romanced characters have priority, but as far as I know the characters who emerge aren't randomly selected if no one is romanced, the "favor rating" is still used. -- Commdor (Talk) 01:33, June 23, 2012 (UTC) ::I see. Thank you. SDoradus 02:23, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Links I know about link tag [[|]]. But I wanted to insert links to specific character, not to whole class page. I.e. this Batarisn Soldier link will open Mass Effect 3 Multiplayer/Character Customization/Soldier page and then show Batarian soldier description -- 04:32, June 23, 2012 (UTC) :The you want to use a # after the article title and designate the section you want to link. The link Batarian Soldier will produce Batarian Soldier, which links to the Batarian Soldier section of the article Mass Effect 3 Multiplayer/Character Customization/Soldier. If you look at the URL you posted in your comment, you can see that it uses the same format (except with underscores in place of spaces) after the /wiki/ portion of the address. -- Commdor (Talk) 04:51, June 23, 2012 (UTC) New Equipment Bonuses? hey commodor i just wanted to let you and others who are unaware that on mass effect 3 multiplayer the ammo and armor bonuses now go to level 4 or possibly 5 i received a level 4 incendiary round bonus and a level 4 power amplifier both gold rare from a premium spectre pack. just thought i would post it here as i have seen no mention on this wiki or anywhere else really.--Sonu 113 01:21, June 27, 2012 (UTC) :There's an official post on BSN that explains there are new Rare Ammo items available in multiplayer packs. We'll update the article. -- Commdor (Talk) 01:43, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Ok thanks, I was rather confused when i got them --Sonu 113 02:13, June 27, 2012 (UTC) This can't end well ScottHarvrath is bringing real-world politics into a discussion on the endings that's already skirted around them once or twice. While I'm not sure if it's strictly against the rules, and I'm not sure if this is where I should report it if it is, I figured someone should be alerted before it gets ugly.--Zxjkl 01:28, June 27, 2012 (UTC) :Its a blog, and therefore you have to be willing to deal with any answers that come up. There is no expressed rule against it, but blogs and forums have a way of going in very different directions. If you don't want to deal with him, then just ignore his comments. If The Milkman would like, since it is his blog, he can ask him to stop commenting or have an admin delete his comments but beyond that, there is nothing that can be done. Lancer1289 01:31, June 27, 2012 (UTC) ::I personally am ignoring him, and if it's not against the rules I'm not protesting it. But I do think it would be a good idea to monitor that blog, as it is a potentially explosive comment.--Zxjkl 01:38, June 27, 2012 (UTC) :::Again, blogs have a habit of going in different ways than someone intended. We generally don't intervene unless things get out of control with either language or comments. He is free to express his opinion, whether or not someone else finds the manner in which he chooses to do so, acceptable. As long as it doesn't violate site policies, there is very little we can do. Lancer1289 01:41, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Reaper Edit hey, disagree. the first reaper thing is directly stated i the new dlc. take another look. its under the 'reaper'convo point. :I'm not sure what you're referring to. -- Commdor (Talk) 01:43, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Spoiler tag runs into pictures Hello, Commdor. On some pages, where the intro text isn't long enough to clear the picture, the spoiler tag runs into it (and goes behind). E.g. Kenneth Donnelly, Wilson, Khalisah al-Jilani. Can we do anything besides just putting and leaving a lot of white space? Trandra 10:41, June 27, 2012 (UTC) :Apologies for the late reply, yesterday got busy and I lost track of this post. I'm afraid I wouldn't know, I'm far from an expert in wiki-code. If you haven't already, you should consult Teugene or Dammej if he's around. I should note, though, that this issue doesn't seem to affect me (I use Firefox, so maybe it's a browser-related issue. I think this has been brought up before). -- Commdor (Talk) 18:56, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Reduced Capacity Commdor, not sure if you saw my recent blog. but my laptop finally gave out on me. You can read all of the details there. Lancer1289 18:40, June 28, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah, I saw that. That's a shame, and right after we got a piece of DLC that's made wiki activity buzz again, too. I'll keep an eye out, but so you know, tomorrow I won't be online until late afternoon due to an appointment. -- Commdor (Talk) 18:56, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Vandal This guy is going around creating whole articles,http://masseffect.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/217.209.82.165--Legionwrex 17:50, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Possible Vandalism This anon has been creating a lot of nonsensical pages. Just a heads up. --The Milkman | I always . 17:53, July 1, 2012 (UTC) :It has been taken care of. 18:11, July 1, 2012 (UTC) ::Finally, thank you!--Legionwrex 18:14, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Wrex: Family Armor picture/s hello, just asking what sort of pictures can the wiki use for this page since i'm playing ME1 for kicks these days. Temporaryeditor78 04:55, July 2, 2012 (UTC) :I'd go with an exterior shot of the base and an interior shot of the room and container where Wrex's armor is found. Or maybe a flashy combat shot (just remember, no HUD and no Shepard). -- Commdor (Talk) 05:23, July 2, 2012 (UTC) :complied with an interior and exterior shot, see uploaded images page. can't make up my mind which combat shot to add, so i uploaded them to external locations, pick whatever you deem is good enough: http://i50.tinypic.com/1547q6b.png http://i49.tinypic.com/2samq1w.png http://i48.tinypic.com/2rptkwn.png http://i47.tinypic.com/s1utjn.png. also took the liberty of tentatively adding something for Intai'sei, also on external locations: http://i45.tinypic.com/1611ger.png http://i45.tinypic.com/2d8m236.png. Temporaryeditor78 13:47, July 3, 2012 (UTC) ::I picked a combat image and added it with the other two to the mission article. As for Intai'sei, I tried to add one of your images to the page, but the page is just too small. I did some checking and apparently the only reason the Pics Wanted tag is there is because the planet shot of Intai'sei currently in use is of insufficient quality. If you provide a better image, that would solve the problem. -- Commdor (Talk) 19:30, July 3, 2012 (UTC) :oho, my mistake. thought i saw pictures of the retirement home on the intai'sei page, figured one of you deleted them due to quality reasons when i was actually referring to the pics on the priority: convoy page. i see you've beaten me to the punch adding the image to the planet page, so, last question: if a planet appears in at least two games where's it more preferable to take screenshots? Temporaryeditor78 01:41, July 4, 2012 (UTC) ::Generally speaking, screenshots of the planet (or moon, asteroid, star, etc.) itself should be from the game where the planet first appears (which is why we've got an ME shot of Intai'sei's surface in the article instead of an ME3 shot). -- Commdor (Talk) 02:11, July 4, 2012 (UTC) :alright then. thanks for the clarifications. Temporaryeditor78 02:17, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Admin abuse Hello, I am contacting you due to issues with the administrator Lancer1289. You see, I was fixing some issues regarding commas and periods (a rather small thing) on the geth page; Lancer undid it, saying it only applies for the end of sentences. I added it back, saying my edits were at the ends of sentences. He once again reverted it, replying, "Not in that context." I asked how it wasn't; my answer was another revert and an "edit warring" notification from him. I then contacted him on his talk page, explaining that as far as I know and have learned, commas and periods always come before the second quotation mark pair, as well as wondering why he was getting off scot-free for doing the same thing I did. He told me to read my talk page, where he said: Note that you are now edit warring over the geth page, and over something that is basic grammar at that. Unless the quoted material comes from the end of a sentence, which we have no way of verifying considering the generality of the quote, then the period cannot go inside the quote. If it is from quoted material that is at the end of a sentence, then and only then, can the period to inside the quotes. I have also noticed that you have had this problem in the past over Garrus' article, and should have recieved an edit warring notification then. Lancer1289 22:09, July 2, 2012 (UTC) I responded: Read, and I did not know I'd be considered "edit warring" when I was doing exactly what you were doing. Much appreciated if you received a notification as well. On a side-note, those were the ends of sentences, and thus were deserving of the commas and periods. But whatever, I'm not going to get in another debate over something; I guess here, the newer user is always wrong, whether someone wants to admit it or not; I believe my edit was correct, and my view on that will not change. Nice chatting.-- 22:12, July 2, 2012 (UTC) '' I guess a bit immature as a response, but eh... As a result, he deleted my message from my talk page. I felt this was done because he didn't wwant to admit I made a point, so I added my message back and restored my edits to the geth page. He once again reverted my edits, and banned me for 2 weeks, which is rather lengthy for such a small offense. I left a complaint on my talk page, stating that the ban was too lengthy and that I would contact other admins and Wikia staff if the ban was not removed or shortened. Lancer proceeded to call me "arrogant," then started talking down on me as if I was causing the whole thing while acting like the victim, a rather immature way for an admin to handle this kind of issue. Therefore, I am requesting that this ban be removed or shortened to a maximum of 5-3 days, as the ban was unjust and done as a response to such a small issue. Thank you, and I hope you take the time to read my message. Hopefully this issue will be resolved. --User:Parax. (on my dad's computer) Changes to Upgrade Guide Splitting new weapons from upgrades just makes it harder to track things. I had to find a collectibles guide online to make sure i do not miss a weapon from a mission. By adding weapon upgrades to the list of Upgrades by Location/Mission in the Upgrade Guide we would have a nice overview, so you could just check this overview before going on a mission, rather than having to check on each mission individually. :After a closer examination of the article, the second main section there already listed weapons. It wouldn't make sense for only one section to list them, so I re-added your content to the page. In the future, however, please try to limit the number of edits you make to a single article. If you know you have to add content to several sections in an article, it's usually easier and faster to edit the entire article at once instead of editing by section. Thanks. -- Commdor (Talk) 21:08, July 3, 2012 (UTC) ::Thanks.